


Memories Unfading

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Illusion Connect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Double Blow Jobs, Double titfuck, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Romance, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, double hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When Nina, Saya and Victoria showed up in his room, saying they might be able to help bring back his memories, he expected a suggestion, or a theory.He didn't expect them to suddenly start undressing.
Relationships: Leader/Nina (Illusion Connect), Leader/Saya (Illusion Connect), Leader/Victoria (Illusion Connect)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 20





	Memories Unfading

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah~! This was the special fic I mentioned; of Illusion Connect, a new gacha game I've grown fond of. I originally wasn't planning on making such a fic so soon, since I'm focused on Christmas fics for the month, but I really wanted to get a fic of this out as soon as possible. With any luck I'll be able to pump out a lot more fics for this fandom in the coming months~
> 
> For those interested, go give it a shot. Gameplay's simplistic but enjoyable, gacha is pretty generous, and the only real downside to it is a few translation/story errors, and a general lack of lore in places (though, given the game just came out a few weeks ago, I can give it a pass there).
> 
> Also, there's no official wiki pictures of the three main heroines yet, so this artwork will have to do:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3369955
> 
> Enjoy~~

Evening had set over Muscipula, the orange sky slowly fading to purple.

Despite that the main building remained alight with movement and people. Nina, exuberant as she was, continued chattering on about video games whilst Victoria patiently listened, polishing her shield idly. Saya lingered nearby, partially listening in while she did the dishes. Only a few steps away Alice, Ann and Jasmine chatted away too, the former two playing with their dolls whilst Jasmine used a fork to substitute her own lack of doll.

Amongst them all was Leader; the young man standing by the kitchen window and gazing out into the night sky beyond. It had been a tough few weeks, whether it be thanks to investigating various odd anomalies or the strange special Lens' that kept showing up. It had only been a short while ago when they had rescued Jasmine from the amusement park, and even now he still remembered how shaken up the poor girl was; believing that all her hard work had been worthless thanks to the Nightmares taunting her and messing with her mind.

 _'Perhaps I should talk with her about that.'_ Leader thought quietly, gazing at the grass outside

It wouldn't be hard; Jasmine was a very open, accepting girl, despite all the grief thrown her way. She wouldn't be hard to talk to about what happened; and while he wasn't a therapist by any means, some assurances and conversation might do her some good.

Slowly Leader shifted, gazing at the sky again – tracing the vague line where orange turned into purple. His memories were still hazy. He still remembered fighting alongside Saya, Victoria and Nina, barely knowing what was going on even as he barked orders. It was like his body was working on auto-pilot even after his mind had been unceremoniously fogged up, preventing him from remembering anything. Something to do with the untapped power of the Elementium Lens inside him, he was sure.

 _'Something to ask Beriel about later.'_ The young man nodded resolutely. The butler-like man would definitely know what to do moving forwards.

Idly Leader glanced over at the clock, jolting lightly when he realised it was already ten o'clock. While not late, he was scheduled to get up and do some training with Beriel at just past seven in the morning, so he wanted to get to bed early. Alongside doing some reading before bed, of course; if his memories wouldn't come back to him naturally then revisiting some old subjects would do him some good, if nothing else.

''I'm heading off to bed.'' Leader called out to the others, idly shifting away from the window.

''Eh?! Already, Leader?!'' Nina whined, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table. ''But you promised we'd play some games!''

''He didn't.'' Saya countered flatly from her place by the sink. ''You're just trying to guilt-trip him into staying up and playing games.''

''Guh-!'' Nina flinched as she was caught.

Victoria just sighed, flashing him a slight smile. ''I imagine your early retirement is due to your training with Beriel tomorrow?''

''Mm.'' The young man nodded. ''Nothing too intense, but we're getting up earlier than normal, so I thought it'd be good to get some extra rest.''

''A wise decision.'' Victoria affirmed, her smile becoming slightly teasing as she laid a hand on Nina's petite shoulder. ''Someone could learn from you.''

''Hm? Who?'' Nina blinked up at the bustier woman – before it clicked in her head. '' _Hey!_ ''

Light chuckling filled the room and Leader departed, waving goodnight to Jasmine and the others; resolving to talk to her later.

As he left however he didn't notice Nina, Victoria and Saya glancing at each other knowingly, a different plan in their minds.

X-x-X

Changing out of his usual stiff armour into a much more comfortable vest and shorts was more relieving than Leader would like to admit.

Largely since he didn't get to do it often. Given that he essentially shared the mansion-sized house with both his partners and technical superior Beriel, he couldn't go wandering about in such loose clothes aside from when going to the shower. Well, he _could_ , but he had a feeling it might lead to some embarrassment given how tsundere Saya could be, and how touchy-feely Nina could be without realising it.

Thus, he gladly took the chance to flop back onto his pleasantly-cool bed and just rest, breathing in lungfuls of air. His room was on the larger side, the ceiling a pleasant cream colour and meshing with the cream walls – the lower half of said walls covered with dark brown wood panelling. A beige carpet covered the floor, joined by a myriad of furniture all made from dark brown wood and glass, giving it a very fancy, yet peaceful vibe. The large glass paned windows off to his left also presented him with a pleasant view of the sky, nothing but the walled garden courtyard beyond to prevent people from spying in.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''Mn...'' Leader grunted as he heard knocking, sitting up. ''Enter.''

His bedroom door clicked open, and Nina poked her head inside. ''Hey, Leader... can we come in~?''

''Sure?'' He raised a brow.

Nina giggled lightly, skipping inside and followed swiftly by Saya – the blue-haired girl curiously blushing. Victoria was the last to enter, smiling lightly but with a pink tint to her own cheeks, her weapons gone; allowing her to freely reach out and shut the door behind them. And lock it. That made him shift slightly, flustered that he was effectively locked in a room with the three maidens, but he pushed down his embarrassment and spoke.

''So... what is it?'' Leader finally asked, curiosity all but overflowing.

Victoria was the one to speak. ''We wish to help you regain more of your memories, and we might have a... solution, to that.''

The young man all but jolted up, hope sparking inside him. ''Really?''

''Yeah~'' Nina giggled nervously. ''You sure you wanna do it~?''

''Of course!''

Naturally, he was expecting an explanation, a theory, a suggestion.

What Leader wasn't expecting was for them to start _undressing._ They did so practically in-sync, blushes on their cheeks as they stripped cloth from their lithe forms, revealing their fair skin to him.

His gaze was drawn to Victoria, watching as she detached the armour chest-piece and pulled the metal armour off, laying it down onto a nearby dresser, exposing her large breasts clad within her black dress. Next came her metal skirt, the article falling off to the floor, and then Victoria went for her black dress; undoing the belt around her waist and peeling it down her body until it could fall under its own weight, thumping around her ankles and exposing the black underwear beneath, stockings attached to her panties by some garter-belts. Her bra didn't last long either, becoming unclipped and falling from her slim shoulders, allowing her big boobs to breathe freely.

As Victoria continued stripping his gaze went to Saya. Her thick blue obi sash slipped free and weaved down onto the floor, loosening her clothing and allowing the blue-haired girl to demurely open her yukata top. Flat stomach and plump breasts clad in a bandage sarashi revealed themselves to him, the horned young woman pausing long enough to take off her arm armour before slipping her pale blue yukata top off, the fabric sliding off her shoulders. Her sarashi went next, unwinding and sliding over her rounded tits, her perky nipples revealed and her plump tits heaving with her slow breaths. She went for her skirt next, letting it hit the floor and leaving her blue panties exposed, a quiet gulp escaping Saya as she started taking them off too.

Finally his gaze flickered to Nina. The pink-haired girl blushed under his gaze, smiling shyly as she tugged her short white skirt down, wiggling out of it. Her lithe hands then slid up her sides and around to her back, undoing the laces holding her black corset in place and loosening it, allowing Nina to peel it off her body. Her breasts beneath were small, especially compared to Victoria and Saya, but no less alluring when clad in a lacy black bra. She kicked her heels off as she dropped her corset on the floor; the sound of her heels hitting the floor snapping him out of his daze.

''Wait, why are... you girls...?'' Leader could only murmur, face becoming increasingly red.

Doubly so when Nina slid right up to him, one warm hand landing on his cheek and the other on his shoulder – before the petite girl boldly leaned up and kissed him. Her lips, small and soft as they were, felt delightful against his own. He could taste sugary candy on them, the sweet taste making him melt into the kiss with a silent shudder, kissing her back. Her hands left his cheek and shoulder, moving out of sight for just a second; before he heard a soft click.

Nina pulled back from the kiss, his gaze darting down and laying eyes on her bare breasts, her nipples pink and perky. Until she cupped his cheek again and made him look her in the eyes.

''...we used to do stuff like this in the past. Touching, feeling... moving.'' Nina blushed darker as she murmured the last word, rubbing his cheek. ''Clearly you've forgot about it... so, we're hoping you'd remember, if we did it again.''

''For clarification.'' Victoria's amused voice rung in his ears. ''This was all Nina's idea.''

Nina blushed silently, but didn't deny it. Instead she held his gaze as she reached down and pushed her black striped pantyhose down her petite legs, letting them fall to the floor. Her pink panties followed much slower, her thumbs playing with the waistband as she peeled them down and showed him her smooth pussy, her underwear falling to the floor around her ankles; leaving her naked before him.

Then the next thing he knew Victoria wrapped her arms around his left, pulling him back onto the bed. He glanced over her and blushed, finding her to completely naked too. The blonde woman smiled at him and leaned in, her lips finding his in a gentle, but no less affectionate kiss – the slow smooch of their disconnecting lips ringing in his ears. Her breath tickled his lips as they pulled back, but his attention quickly shifted as the bed to his right depressed.

''...Leader...'' Saya murmured.

He turned towards her – and Saya nigh-instantly dove in, mashing her lips against his. Unlike Victoria, Saya kissed him roughly; her lips meeting his and pushing roughly, as if trying to dominate him with a kiss. Not one to give up he kissed her back, groaning softly into her mouth as her felt her tongue lash out and lick his lips, wetting his lips before she went back to kissing him.

Burning lungs finally forced Saya back, a sharp gasp escaping her as she inhaled fresh lungfuls of air. She stared into his eyes for a long second, embarrassed – before her gaze suddenly flickered south, her cheeks darkening. He didn't need to follow her gaze; feeling his shorts tighten as he got hard. It was only inevitable when surrounded on all sides by his naked partners, after all.

''Leader...'' Nina murmured, getting down on her knees. ''Here, lemme...''

Without another word Nina hooked her slim fingers into his shorts, pulling them down. Blushing the young man helpfully lifted his ass off the bed, allowing her to pull them down – no boxers beneath to hide them, allowing his cock to spring out into the open. Nina's cheeks grew redder at the sight but her pink eyes remained locked onto his girth, watching it intently even as she pulled his shorts the rest of the way down.

Beside him Saya swallowed, reaching out. Her lithe fingers tickled his half-erect cock before curling around it, giving it a surprisingly gentle squeeze. She slid her hand down to the base and then moved it back to the tip, each movement slow but infinitely pleasurable for him in that moment – a gasp escaping him as tingling warmth crept up his cock. Wanting a piece of the action Nina joined in, curling her fingers around the base and jerking his cock whilst leaving the top half to Saya, the two girls working in slow sync.

''Mn...'' Leader shuddered, a soft groan working its way out of his throat.

A groan that soon became muffled as Victoria cupped his cheek, pulling him into another kiss. It was messier than the one before it, his attention torn between her lips and the hands on his dick – and was further torn as Victoria ran her hands up his body, hiking his vest up. Obediently he broke off the kiss and grunted, allowing Victoria to pull his shirt up and over his head, soon tossing it somewhere behind him; leaving the young man as naked as the three girls around him.

''Don't look so embarrassed.'' Victoria whispered to him, kissing his ear. ''We've seen it all before. Just focus on enjoying it.''

The young man shuddered, groaning a quiet agreement as he kissed her full on the lips again. Victoria smiled into the kiss, taking his left hand and guiding it down to her thighs, soon pushing his hand between them; his lust skyrocketing as he cupped her womanhood. She shuddered against him and pushed on his hand more, her invitation clear; and with a muffled grunt he obeyed – stroking her pussy with gentle curls of his fingers.

''Mm...'' Victoria shivered with arousal, guiding his fingers gently. ''Here, like this...''

''Sorry...'' He murmured, embarrassed.

Victoria just smiled, kissing him. ''It's alright, you wouldn't remember how to... though, that means we have the pleasure of teaching you again, hehe~''

The young man didn't reply, opting instead to lean in and kiss Victoria on the lips again. At the same time Saya slipped off the bed and knelt down next to Nina, the two girls slowing their double hand-job before uncurling their fingers altogether. Then with only a second of embarrassed hesitation Nina leaned in and licked the tip of his cock, her tongue wet and warm as it flicked the tip. Saya was just a second late, her own tongue sliding along the base of his cock and up the side, smearing glistening saliva along his twitching meat.

He groaned at the feeling; only encouraging the two girls to continue their lewd ministrations. Nina licked faster and more eagerly, her tongue lapping at the tip or swirling around it, contrasting Saya who was more reserved in how she stroked up his cock, her tongue tracing the veins and making sure he felt every single lick. Their combined licking made his cock throb with want, pleasure quivering up his shaft irresistibly.

''Mm- haah!'' Leader broke off the kiss with Victoria, panting – only to groan deeply when Nina took the tip into her mouth, giving it a good suck. ''Mn... you two...''

Saya just blushed, her tongue stroking his cock more boldly; curling around it or licking further up, causing her to lick Nina's cheeks or lips in the process. The pink-haired girl ignored it, simply staring deep into his eyes as she bobbed her head slightly, taking the tip and just a bit of his cock into her mouth but no more, allowing her wet tongue to lavish his cock with quick, ticklish licks, her hot exhales washing over his cock constantly.

At the same time he kept moving his fingers, warmth embracing his digits as he pushed them into Victoria's pussy. Her inner walls felt searing hot around his digits, all but sucking them inside her and encouraging him to finger her – adjusting his pace or angle whenever she whispered into his ear, gently guiding his motions. At her request he moved his thumb about, sliding it over her folds until he found her clit and rubbing it a little, the gentle ministrations making the blonde woman gasp and moan.

''Mm... hah, haah...'' The young man struggled to focus between all the girls; his cock tingling with need as Nina kept sucking the tip.

As if to reinforce that bubbling desire Nina suddenly took her lips off – and allowed Saya to have a turn instead. Her soft lips slid all the way down his cock, and the young man tensed up as he felt the tip push down her throat with barely any gagging on her part; her lips soon pursing around the base of his cock. She sucked hard and slid her lips back up to the tip, swirling her tongue around it a few times and exhaling over it, before then immediately plunging back down; bobbing her head several times.

Then she popped her lips off. Nina took over, moaning happily as she slid her lips down halfway and bobbed her head from there, sucking and slurping his length. She put a hand on his thigh to steady him, pink eyes staring up into his as she gave him head lovingly, her movements quick but eager. She sucked for longer than Saya, compensating for her shorter head-bobs, before soon pulling her lips off too – gasping as she popped her lips off.

''He's twitching so much...'' Nina murmured under her breath, kissing the side of his cock.

''Shut up...'' Saya muttered back, doing the other side of his dick.

The young man shuddered, trying and failing to stifle a low groan as the two girls lapped at his cock, relentlessly teasing it with their tongues. He throbbed against their wet appendages, pressure climbing up his cock as their tongues stroked faster, their hot exhales washing over his dick. Nina took things a step further and went down and sucked on his balls, teasing him with the little suck and bringing him closer to his limit.

Until finally the pressure was too much. ''M- _Mn!_ ''

Cum erupted from his cock, shooting up in thick milky ropes that splattered across Saya and Nina's faces. Saya grunted and leaned back, blushing crimson as several more ropes splattered across her flushed skin, whilst Nina moaned and took the tip into her mouth – swallowing the rest of his cum load happily, her tongue helping coax it out. The warm wetness lapping felt heavenly, tingling bliss teasing the tip; Nina's hand grasping his girth and stroking out the last of his cum.

Soon Nina gently slowed her jerking motions down before coming to a stop, releasing his cock. Leader groaned at the lack of movement, his cock buzzing with warmth as his orgasm trembled through his body – his breathing quick and shallow. By his side Victoria smiled and rubbed his back, warmly looking down at his cock even as Nina and Saya both panted, streaks of cum wetting their faces.

''Mn...'' Saya shivered as some of his cum ran down her cheek. ''...you still cum so much...''

''Hehe~'' Nina giggled in agreement, stumbling up to her feet. ''I'll go get the tissues~''

Happily Nina skipped off towards his bedside table, ripping some tissues out of the cardboard box. Saya gladly accepted some and together the two girls began to clean up – however Leader's focus wasn't on them, but on Victoria. The blonde woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, smiling even as she dragged him down onto the bed with her beneath him. Given their nudity the position was made all the embarrassing, and all the more intimate.

''Leader...'' Victoria breathed, slipping one hand down between their warm bodies – spreading her folds open. ''Don't leave me waiting...''

Leader swallowed, and complied. He shifted slightly and Victoria spread her legs apart more, allowing him to grasp his cock and line up with her slick entrance – before finally he pushed his hips forth. He intimately felt himself slide in, her fleshy inner walls smothering his cock on all sides, clenching around his intruding cock. The young man gasped at the feeling, putting his hands on either side of her and pushing in more, mind overwhelmed by the slick heat gripping his dick.

Beneath him Victoria moaned, briefly tipping her head back before simply lolling her head to the side, panting heavily. Her heavy breathing made her ample breasts shift about alluringly, tempting Leader to reach out with his right hand and grab her tit, lust flooding him at how perfectly her breast fitted into his hand, tempting him to give it a slow squeeze. Victoria let out a soft sigh of bliss at that, giving him an encouraging smile as he ran a thumb over her nipple.

''You can move.'' The blonde knight told him gently, slipping her arms around his neck loosely.

The young man nodded, hissing out a tight breath as he reared his hips back, his cock sliding out of her tight pussy – before with a relieved groan he eased himself back in. His thrust was gentle but still made Victoria quiver, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her; encouraging him to do it again, and then again and again, his cock pistoning into her pussy with rhythmic vigour. Her wetness helped ease the penetration and made it nigh-painless, leaving only pleasure waiting for the blonde knight.

''Mn... ah...'' Victoria lolled her head from one side to the other. ''Yes, faster...''

Leader obeyed, shifting his weight onto his left arm so he could keep fondling her heavy breast – groaning under his breath as he rocked his hips more. His cock sunk in deeper and deeper, her wet heat engulfing his cock more until he pushed against her deepest parts, leaving his entire length tightly embraced by her insides – the pleasurable sensation immediately making Victoria groan, one of her hands sliding above her head and gripping at the sheets.

Seeing such an alluring sight Leader couldn't resist; the young man leaning down and claiming Victoria's lips in a deep kiss. The blonde knight moaned into the kiss, their muffled voices only growing louder as he bucked his hips more intensely, his cock plunging into the blonde with the resounding slap of skin-on-skin. A sound that fuelled the pleasurable tingling coursing along his cock, instinctively making his thrusts speed up, becoming quicker.

''Mm! L-Leader!'' Victoria gasped out with pleasure – moaning as he kissed her again. It was a light kiss, but one that succeeded in muffling their mutual moans, her thighs jiggling from the force of his thrusts.

A hot jolt of arousal shot up his cock as Victoria slipped her legs around his waist, tightly embracing his waist and pulling him all the way inside her – both of them moaning as his cock was snugly buried inside her pussy. Not missing a beat Victoria pulled him down into another, much deeper kiss, her breasts squishing against his bare chest even as he continued thrusting into her snug pussy, his cock twitching within her hot core.

''V-Victoria...'' He rasped out when they broke apart, shuddering. ''I can't hold on...''

The blonde just smiled breathlessly. ''Me neither... just, Mn... do it... when you- a-ah~''

The young man groaned, diving down and mashing his lips against Victoria's, muffling their mutual moans as their ends neared. He could feel her slick insides seizing up around his cock, clenching and smothering in ways that fuelled the quivering throb that pulsed up his cock, the urge to blow his load inside her too inviting to ignore. He couldn't pull out with her legs around his waist and knew on some level she wanted it inside; the thought only encouraging him to pound her to climax.

''Hah, haah!'' Victoria gripped at the sheets with both hands. ''Leader... Leader... Lead... e- _er!_ ''

With a sharp, pleasure-filled cry Victoria climaxed, her pussy tightening sharply around his cock and her back arching off the bed. The sudden tightness around his cock pushed Leader over the edge, sending hot bolts up his cock – before with a groan he came, shooting thick spurts of cum into Victoria's deepest parts, pounding her even in the throes of climax and making a mess inside her womanhood.

Their skin slapped together, his rapid pace slowing down to just a few meagre bumps, until finally the young man ran out of stamina – stopping with a deep groan of relief. Beneath him Victoria flopped down onto the bed an panted in lungfuls of air, her breasts heaving in alluring ways that almost tempted him to grope them if he wasn't busy supporting his weight with both hands.

''...Mn...'' Victoria swallowed the saliva in her mouth, smiling at him. ''I-Incredible... as before, Leader...''

The young man flashed her a shaky smile, feeling her long legs unwrap from his waist. Reluctantly he pulled out, hissing as his cock was exposed to the cool bedroom air once more; the slippery heat of Victoria almost making him want to plunge back inside her.

An idea that was swiftly abandoned, however, as he felt the bed behind him get depressed down, and when he turned around he found Nina bent over on all fours. The slim pink-haired girl wiggled her butt at him with a rosy blush and a cheeky smile, her pussy visibly wet and with honey trickling down her inner-thighs. The glistening wetness on her right fingers betrayed how she played with herself whilst waiting her turn.

''My turn now, Leader~'' Nina called out, giggling shyly.

The young man didn't deny her, lust spiking inside him as he shifted over on his knees. Nina flushed at the attention and steadied herself, her cheeky smile melting into a much more tame smile as he put a hand on her small but perky butt, his other hand guiding his slick cock up to her entrance. He pushed the tip against her folds, rubbing and gently thrusting it forth, the gentle movement extracting a soft shudder from them both.

Until he ceased his teasing, and rolled his hips forth. The tip of his cock pushed in, her searing heat immediately smothering his shaft and eliciting a tight groan from his throat, a similar moan escaping Nina – her finger curling into fists as she gripped at the bed. She was wet enough that there was little pain but he still had the mind to take it slow, groaning under his breath as he pushed and pushed, feeling her inner walls part for his intruding shaft.

Until soon he hit her deepest parts. ''Mn...''

''Ah~'' Nina quivered, relaxing. ''Hah... you feel as big as I remember, hehe...''

With a smile Leader gripped her hips, slowly pulling his cock back out. Intimately he felt her tight inner walls clench around his cock, her pussy even tighter than Victoria's had been – before with a groan he buried his cock back inside her, bottoming out. Another cute moan escaped Nina and he quickly pulled back again, pleasure throbbing along his cock as he pushed in not a second later, his pelvis lightly smacking against her ass.

His pelvis smacked her ass louder as he sped up, his cock fitting snugly inside her womanhood and eliciting a string of cute mewls and moans from Nina, her back arching forwards erotically, making her shoulder blades more defined. In response he reached out and held onto her shoulders instead of her hips, grunting as he plunged into Nina harder, relishing how his pelvis slapped against her small butt over and over again.

''Mm~!'' Nina moaned happily. ''Yeah, j-just like that!''

''Hah... you said, we used to do this before?'' Leader asked between grunts, her pussy clenching around his twitching cock.

Nina breathlessly giggled. ''Mm... yeah, w-we did. Sometimes like this, all... t-together, or we just did it... one-on-one...!''

Nina hung her head forth, arms trembling under her own weight. ''Mm... we used to play, ah, an erotic visual novel together... when a lewd scene came on, I did you, you did me, until either one of us lost, or I just jumped you and we did it on the floor, hehe...''

Victoria's warm breath tickled his right ear as she rubbed his back. ''Indeed. You and I preferred 'de-stressing' after a long days' work. Usually in the bedroom, but we've done it in the kitchen once or twice, and on the balcony a few times.''

Breath teased his other ear as Saya leaned in. ''...we made a deal that if you beat me during sword training we could do it. When you got lucky and won, you'd insist we did it in the garden. Naked. Against the tree, on the grass, by the pond... you were really insatiable.''

Her teeth nipped his earlobe. ''I expect more training sessions from you in future.''

Leader shuddered, groaning under his breath as he kept pounding Nina's tightening pussy, her searing heat squeezing his cock as if trying to wring the cum out of him. The petite girl moaned back, her butt smacking against his pelvis as she pushed her ass back – flashing him a sexy smile over her shoulder as she took his cock. Her shoulders wriggled and shuddered beneath his hands, her arms visibly quivering as she resisted the urge to fall flat on her face; the erotic thought making him pound her all the faster.

''Mn! Hah!'' Wet squelching filled the bedroom as he plunged into Nina's sopping pussy, the sound only partially muffled by the smacking of skin. ''N-Nina!''

''Ah, L-Leader~!'' Nina cried back, lips pursing together and shoulders tensing – until he slammed in deep, and jolted her to climax. '' _Kya!_ ''

Wet flesh constricted his cock, honey squirted out around his thrusting length, and with a gasp he came – blowing his load inside Nina's pussy instantly. She squeezed it out of him, her hot flesh clenching and unclenching around his cock repeatedly, the seizing motions adding to the electric pleasure lancing along his cock. On instinct he kept moving, gasping as he bucked his hips back-and-forth, listening to the lewd squelch of his cock entering her.

Until finally his thrusts stuttered to a stop, a heavy gasp escaping him as he ran out of energy – groaning as he breathlessly humped Nina from behind. Beneath him Nina mewled, slowly relaxing before her arms finally gave out, prompting her to ease her head down against the sheets, her ass remaining up in the air.

''A-Ahh...'' Nina mewled as he pulled out, letting a slow trickle of cum escape. ''Hehe... did I feel good...?''

''Yeah...'' The young man murmured, flushing at the affectionate smile she sent his way.

He was distracted however as Saya grabbed his arm, the blue-haired girl blushing and giving him a stern look. She mumbled something at him he barely heard, but when it clicked in his mind he readily complied – shifting over towards the edge of the bed and swinging his legs over it. Saya blushed darker, silently shifting over until she was straddling him reverse-cowgirl, her butt pressing against his crotch intently.

''Mn...'' Saya reached under herself and grasped his cock, helping line him up with her sex – before with a stifle groan she lowered herself down. ''Mm...''

With a sharp groan Leader grabbed ahold of her hips, searing warmth engulfing the tip of his cock. The rest of his cock soon followed as Saya lowered herself deeper down his cock, grunting to herself as he spread her inner walls apart – the tip soon pushing against her deepest parts, stuffing her to the brim on the first thrust. She gripped at the sheets at that, exhaling a shaky breath as she adjusted to the sudden fullness within her pussy.

Then with a quiet shudder Saya lifted herself up. The tip nearly slipped out before Saya pushed herself down again, groaning as his meat filled her again. Her plump breasts heaved with each inhale she made, tempting Leader to slide his right hand up her side. She tilted her head at that, glancing at him over her shoulder even as she kept moving her hips, gazing into his eyes unreadably.

Until Saya soon blushed pink, looking aside demurely. ''Move a little too...''

Blushing at the cute sight Leader obliged, his left hand holding onto her hip as he pushed his own up. Saya tightened around his cock with a cute moan, the girlish sound instantly bringing a warm blush to her already-flushed cheeks, and enticing him to do it again. His cock became swallowed up by her heat as he slid in again, her hips lifting just as he lowered his and nearly making him slip out – causing Saya to drop her hips faster, gasping as she impaled herself upon him.

''M-Mm~'' Saya quivered as his right hand grabbed her breast. ''Leader...''

The young man replied by bucking his hips up against, eliciting a cute moan from Saya as his cock filled her again. Her breast jiggled into his groping hand, encouraging him to fondle her more – his fingers sliding across her smooth flesh until he found her pinkish nipple, stroking it blindly with his fingers. At the same time his other hand held onto her hip tighter, helping control her movement as they both moved their hips, her shapely ass loudly smacking against his crotch as he bottomed out inside her over and over again.

Pleasure throbbed up his cock, the heat of her insides too inviting to ignore. In a fit of passion he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, tempting Saya to demurely tilt her head his way – moaning as their lips met in a kiss. It was light and their lips drifted apart when she had to raise her hips, but the intimacy was undeniable. Something that soon enticed him to wrap his arms around Saya's stomach with both arms, halting her bouncing motions so they could deepen the kiss.

''M-Mmph...'' Saya moaned into his mouth.

A shudder lanced through his form as Saya slowly lifted her hips, her pussy gripping his cock like a wet, fleshy vice – before finally his cock sprung free from her womanhood. Only then did Saya break off the kiss, exhaling a hot breath and blushing embarrassedly at him, glancing aside as she turned around. Then she lowered herself back down into his lap, straddling him properly and tempting him to hold her hips, lustful excitement swelling inside him as she faced him.

''Hah... pervert...'' Saya murmured as she grabbed his throbbing cock, guiding it to her sex – before with a soft moan she impaled herself upon him.

The blue-haired girl laid her hands on his shoulders, blushing as she leaned in. He met her halfway, their lips meshing together just as she resumed moving – her soft lips parting to let out a moan. Growing bolder he moved his own hips too, thrusting up just as she lowered down, causing the buzzing pleasure to spike as he bottomed out inside her sooner than expected. Saya felt it too; a string of cute grunts and moans escaping her parted lips as his cock entered her with growing vigour.

Slowly his hands left her hips, tracing her up sides and over her ribs before settling on her plump, jiggling breasts – relishing their size as he groped them. Saya moaned into his mouth, her hips ceasing their bouncing in favour of back-and-forth grinding, her hips bucking in ways that stirred his cock around her fleshy insides; the searing heat of her tightening pussy melting his mind. It took all he had to keep kissing her and groping her tits, moaning into her mouth as pleasure swelled up his cock more and more, the urge to blow his load impossible to resist.

''S-Saya...!'' The young man gasped against her hips, abandoning her breasts and holding her hips. ''M-Mn... I'm...!''

Saya just gripped his shoulders tighter, expression scrunched up with bliss as she kept slapping her hips down, his cock fitting snugly inside her womanhood – until soon the tip of his dick pushed against her deepest parts, making her insides coil around his shaft like a vice, and push him over the edge.

''Mn!''

Cum erupted from his cock, shooting in long ropes inside Saya's slick pussy and flooding her deepest parts with his seed. The horned girl cried out, throwing her head back and wildly bucking her hips, her pussy squeezing his cock intensely as she came alongside him; squirts of honey wetting his crotch. Her pelvis smacked his as she blindly jerked her hips forth, their mixed fluids seeping out around his girth.

''Ah... haah...'' Saya shuddered, her lithe body slowly relaxing.

Gently Saya leaned against him, her breathing hot in his ear and her breasts squishing up against his chest, the erotic sensation making him shiver with lust.

''Leader...'' She breathed softly, her lips grazing his neck.

'' _Again._ ''

X-x-X

''M-Mm! Yes, just like that...!''

A hot shudder lanced through Leader as he kept jerking his hips forth, meeting Saya's own hips as the blue-haired swordswoman smacked her pelvis back against his lotus-style. His cock slid in easily, her wet heat engulfing his cock each time their lower parts joined, extracting a tight groan from his throat and a softer moan from Saya's lips, her pink lips quivering as she tried and failed to hold back her lewd sounds.

Behind Saya sat Victoria and Nina, the two girls blushing as they leaned over Saya's shoulders, watching the action. The close attentiveness only embarrassed Saya more, and also made her buck her hips more vigorously – his pelvis slapping against hers each time his cock entered her. Her thighs jiggled from the force of their movements, the bed beneath them creaking lightly and adding to the erotic mood.

''Hah, Saya...!'' Leader groaned out, his cock throbbing inside her.

Saya just gripped at the sheets. ''I'm... a-also... M- _Mm~!_ ''

He gasped as she tightened further, tempting him to speed up his strong thrusts. Her big breasts bounced about, the erotic sight immediately enticing him to reach out and grab her right breast, sinking his fingers into her doughy tit. In the heat of the moment he groped her roughly, his palm hefting her boob around whilst his fingers sunk into her flesh, his rough grip eliciting another hot moan from the swordswoman.

''Ah, haah...! I-I'm- _Mmph!_ ''

With a pursed-lipped cry Saya climaxed, her pussy smothering his shaft and immediately pushing him over the edge; a thick load spurting deep inside her womanhood not a moment later.

X-x-X

''A-Ah... oh, Leader... Mm... hyaah~!''

Hot, shrill cries escaped Nina as he bucked his hips up, his pelvis smacking against her perky rear as his cock buried itself in her perky ass, bottoming out inside her tight rear. Her ass felt even tighter than her pussy had been, the constrictive tightness driving him wild – encouraging him to relentlessly pound her ass, his hands on her hips and helping yank her down his dick.

Nina wasn't idle either, moans and cries freely escaping her lips as she jerked her body up-and-down, riding him reverse-cowgirl. Her butt pushed against his pelvis each time she dropped herself down his length, her bare back sweaty and her shoulder blades defined – arousing him with the sight and tempting Leader to lean in, kissing at her neck. The mere act made Nina moan and mewl, her free hand slipping down and furiously rubbing her clit.

''Ah, yes, Leader!'' Nina cried out cutely, jamming three fingers into her pussy. ''I-I'm almost... a-ah!''

The young man groaned as her asshole tightened around his cock, bucking his hips up as fast as physically possible. He felt her grow tighter, her breathing quick and raspy as she leaned back against him, sitting on him like a chair even as she stuffed her petite ass with his cock – clenching tighter and tighter around him.

Until finally the stimulation proved too much for her, and Nina came on her fingers. ''K- _Kyaa~!_ ''

Honey gushed around her thrusting fingers, her asshole tightened up – and with a moan he filled her ass with his cum.

X-x-X

''Mm! Hah, haah~!''

Victoria's heavy breathing and sweet grunts filled Leader's ears as he pounded her pussy from behind, his legs trembling beneath his own weight as pleasure throbbed along his cock. The blonde knight stood on her own shaky feet, bent forwards and squishing her breasts against the cool wall as he fucked her from behind, his pelvis smacking against her ass erotically.

''Hah, L-Leader~!'' Victoria gasped out, moaning when he reached around and groped her soft tit, fondling it passionately.

The young man groaned, burying his face into her shoulder and jerking his hips forwards roughly, burying his cock within her. He lost himself in the smacking of skin, of hot flesh enveloping his shaft, and of sweet moans filling his ears as he passionately pounded Victoria. What only made it more erotic was feeling the gazes of both Saya and Nina on his back, both girls waiting for their own turns.

Pleasure bolted up his cock and made his legs buckle, a tight groan escaping the young man as he kept pounding Victoria, feeling a familiar pressure growing at the tip of his cock. He didn't resist it, simply pounding into her slick hole as fast as his hips would allow him to – eliciting even more throaty moans from the blonde knight, her back arching and posing an alluring, erotic figure.

A sight that pushed him over the edge. ''V-Victoria!''

Cum splattered inside her, and with a cry of her own Victoria climaxed with him.

X-x-X

''A-Ahh... you two...''

Leader hissed out a tight breath as Saya and Victoria pushed forth; smothering his throbbing cock between their pillowy breasts. Victoria smiled warmly at him and kept moving her tits, contrasting Saya who blushed a dark red and didn't meet his eyes, pride being the only thing compelling her to keep pushing her breasts against Victoria's – the two young women giving him a double titfuck.

Nina sat behind him, his head in her lap and her fingers running through his hair idly, teasing him with her ticklish touch. When he tilted his head back he got a pretty view of her smiling face and demure tits, her boobs perky, but not enough to hide her face. Not that it stopped him from alternating his gaze between the three girls, groaning under his breath as the pressure in his cock swelled and swelled.

''M-Mm...!'' Pleasure spiked when Saya leaned in and spat down on his dick, adding some lubricant and allowing the two girls to move their boobs easier, the slippery friction of skin-on-skin fuelling the pulsing pressure in his cock-

-before with a tight gasp he finally came, unloading spurts of cum all over their breasts.

Saya shuddered and Victoria moaned, the former shooting him a flustered look whilst the latter smiled seductively, his cum glistening across their squished tits.

X-x-X

''Phew... what a night...''

Leader agreed with the statement by way of groaning, leaning back against the pillows under his head. Nina snuggled up into his side, sweaty and smelling of sex. Saya was against his other side, blushing red as she slipped under the covers – leaving Victoria to spoon Nina from behind, the four of them bundled under the covers.

''Yes. An unorthodox workout, I suppose.'' Victoria noted humorously.

''More like exhausting one~'' Nina moaned, pushing her face into his shoulder. ''Victoria, turn off the light~''

With a rueful sigh the blonde knight obliged, slipping out of bed briefly and turning the light off, plunging the bedroom into darkness. Swiftly she returned to bed, and together the four of them began to drift off, post-sex tiredness hitting them hard.

And thanks to that none noticed the tiny gap in the bedroom door, two pairs of eyes peering through the gap.

''Looks like they're back to their usual bonding sessions.'' Beriel noted with an amused smile.

''Indeed.'' Anna agreed with a warm smile, giggling softly – careful to not disturb them. ''Perhaps I should join in soon.''

Beriel just chuckled, the two senior members of Muscipula wishing their dear Leader goodnight before heading off to bed themselves.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Actually not sure how to phrase Leader's name. Since in the game, it's Leader [Username], which makes more sense grammatically. However without that username added to it, does it become like The Commander from Azur Lane and Girls Frontline, or does it just become Leader, like a codename? 
> 
> Personally I'm going with the latter; treating it similar to 'Doctor' from Arknights, but it still feels a touch weird grammatically. Oh well.


End file.
